Spikeweed (Ability)
:For the version in other games, see Spikeweed. |variant/GW = |cooldown/GW = 60 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |image/GW2 = SpikeweedGW2.png |health/GW2 = 120 |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 60 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |image/BfN = SpikeweedBfN.png |health/BfN = |ability for/BfN = |variant/BfN = |cooldown/BfN = 20 sec. |rarity/BfN = N/A }} Spikeweed is an ability for the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, it grabs zombies that approach it, dealing damage. A tangled zombie will be pulled out of any ability they may currently be using, is unable to do anything and will have some minor damage (25x2) dealt to it. It deals more damage to specially geared zombies since it destroys their special armor like screen doors and outhouses instantly. If the zombie is not killed quickly enough, it will be released and be able to move again. It takes 60 seconds to recharge one Spikeweed. In Garden Warfare 2, swallowing an ensnared zombie player reduces the cooldown by 60 seconds. The player can have three of them to plant before recharging and four to place max. The alternate abilities of this ability are Spiky Spikeweed and Chesterweed (the latter only being available in Garden Warfare), as well as Vampweed (Garden Warfare 2 only). In Battle for Neighborville, the ability has been reworked so the Chomper will now fire Spikeweeds as a projectile instead of placing it down directly below its position; like its counterpart in Garden Warfare and Garden Warfare 2, it deals 25 damage twice for a total of 50 damage. Descriptions ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' Laying Spikeweed traps is a great way to ambush Zombies. If they walk over the Spikeweed, they get ensnared and are easy to chomp. ''Battle for Neighborville'' Launch a snaring trap to stun enemies. Strategies With As its Stickerbook description suggests, you can use Spikeweeds to trap enemy zombies. It is best to place Spikeweeds in areas where zombies cannot easily see them, making it easier to get trapped. If a zombie is trapped in a Spikeweed, the player can easily chomp and swallow the enemy zombie, as they are unable to do anything while ensnared, in Garden Warfare, there is even an achievement for doing this to ten zombies in a single game session. If the player is playing Gardens & Graveyards, you can place Spikeweeds around the garden, being able to easily stun zombies as they try to capture the garden so you can finish the rest. Against If the player knows there is a Chomper on the enemy team, Scientists and Imps should be careful for Spikeweeds around the map, as getting stuck by a Spikeweed could be fatal. If the player sees a Spikeweed, they should destroy the Spikeweed to prevent any of their teammates from getting ensnared by the Spikeweed, and the player will even get XP for doing so. Related achievement Gallery SpikeweedGW.png|Spikeweed's stickerbook description SpikeweedImageGW.png|A view of Spikeweed, revealing its eyes Twin_Spikeweeds.png|In-game Spikeweed, next to Spiky Spikeweed File:SpikeweedGW.PNG|Icon Splikeweed_Assist.png|Getting 25 coins from a Spikeweed Assist 0003242 plants-vs-zombies-garden-warfare-engineer-zombie-vs-chomper 300.jpeg|Chomper, Spikeweed, Engineer, and Zombot Turret toys trapscience.PNG|A Scientist trapped by a Spikeweed, hanging upside-down Trivia *If the player looks at it from the top, they can see its eyes. *Destroying it rewards the attacker with ten coins (Garden Warfare) or ten XP (Garden Warfare 2). *It does not look like its previous versions in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It looks more grassy, and has multiple spiky vines on it. It looks more like Tangle Kelp. **Its ability to grab zombies is similar to Tangle Kelp's. *In Garden Warfare, it holds their target upside down by one leg; in the sequel they trap their target in one place. *In Garden Warfare 2, it seems to have a pull radius. This can be seen if the player uses abilities like Heroic Kick. See also *Spiky Spikeweed *Chesterweed *Snaretastic fr:Ortie (PvZ: GW) Category:Abilities Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Chomper abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Single-use plants